Naruto:Mission Protect the Lightening Village
by rockinblue1100
Summary: A young ninja named Aaron Kaitou seeks help to reascue her home village and on the way makes friends with Naruto and the gang.first Naruto fanfic I've written, second chapter up funnier then the first chapter, plz read and review.Rated T,possible pairings
1. The Land Of Thunder

Naruto: Mission Protect the Village Hidden in the land of Thunder

Rockinblue1100: hi readers and welcome to my Naruto fan fic plz read and review as it will help me to make the fic better.

Disclaimer: Rockinblue1100 does in no way shape or form own Naruto the only thing she does own is 24 of the manga books but she will have 31 tomorrow.

"Talking"

"_Aaron's thoughts"_

"_**Kazaki's thoughts"**_

"_People other than Aaron's thoughts"_

"_**Other demon's thoughts"**_

Where they are or sub story title

In the Land of Thunder

"Hurry! Aaron you must hurry and escape before they catch up on us, we'll try to hold them off as long as we can", yelled Tobias, an elder of the village of Lightening.

"Flee, Ms Kaitou your life is in danger if you do not, you must escape", shouted another of the village elders named Loki. Loki had raised Aaron Kaitou as his granddaughter when no one wanted her because of the demon inside of her; because of the eight tailed Dragon. Yes, Aaron Kaitou was a girl despite the fact she had a boys name. The hidden village of Lightening had accepted her as a member of the community, but here she was now running for her life because of the Dragon demon inside of her. Earlier in the day she was helping people out in the market and just four hours after she had gone to bed at one in the morning a gang of rogue ninja had attacked the village searching for the demon vessel.

When Loki heard about the rogue ninja from a jonin named Honta he began to gather the village ninja to form an attack, a group of up to fifty ninja sent to stop the rogues from getting Aaron. The only thing that she remembered now was waking up hearing a ruckus outside of her bedroom window and looking out to see a large group of lightening ninja fall to the ground soaked in their own blood. The last ninja to fall was the one person who she considered to be like a father to her, Honta. She still remembered the faces of rogue ninja as they cackled at the Honta as he died the very last thing she saw of Honta was him turn his face towards her window and give a small gentle smile which read 'I'm sorry I failed to protect you, I will miss you, goodbye Aaron, no goodbye my daughter' and with that he shed a single tear, closed his eyes and fell to the ground with a thud.

She ran like Tobias and Loki had told her to, she ran like the skilled ninja she was, didn't look back because she knew that if she did then she would never be able to leave. The sound of screams of pain echoed from behind her, the screams of Tobias and Loki. Then the screams ended and she knew both were dead. She was out of the village now, running in the forest not running to anywhere in particular just running. Aaron heard the rogue ninja gaining on her; she knew that pumping charka into her feet would do nothing to help her as the rogues would do the same. She was exhausted, her charka was nearly gone and she was slipping in and out of the conscious world. She felt it, the demon._**"Don't resist my power use it and escape for if you don't you will surely die", **_**stated Kazaki the demon**___ "Why would you want to help me all you've ever done is make my life hell and now because of you everyone who I've ever cared for and loved is dead!!!!", _replied Aaron in her mind._**" the only reason why I'm helping you is because if you die I die**_**," hissed Kazaki. **Aaron blocked Kazaki from her mind as she thought to her self_, "I'm sorry Honta, Tobias, and Loki, I'm sorry everyone I let you all down I swear by my life that I will live like you wanted me to I will never forget the sacrifice that you guys made to keep me alive, if it wasn't for me existing you would have still been alive, _she thought sadly,_ "Okay, Kazaki help me out!"_

Aaron felt pain engulf her back at her shoulder blades. As the pain grew Aaron gave in and let out a huge roar, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH", she had leapt into the sky, grey wings tearing through the skin on her back and through her t-shirt, both spreading and then starting in a flying motion. The rogues couldn't keep up. "Shit, she got away," yelled the leader of the trio named Kato. "We'll find you where ever you run, do you hear me we'll find you," yelled Kato. The three disappeared off in another direction.

"Wow, it sure is beautiful up here," said Aaron as she admired the clouds then swooping close enough to one and trailing her fingers through it. She then closed her eyes feeling sleep and exhaustion over take her and with that she fell out of the sky, through the trees toward the cold hard ground that waited for her at the bottom. As she fell towards the ground she hit tree branches wincing as she hit them with them slowing her fall and then she hit the ground with a loud thud.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

rockinblue1100: well did you like it I will be putting up the next chapter in about an hour or 2 remember read and review .Sorry about not have Naruto and the rest of the guys in this chapter but they will definitely be in the next one. If you review you will receive a cookie.

Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!U cya


	2. The Land Of Fire, Konoha

Naruto: Mission Protect The Lightening Village

Rockinblue1100: Hi anybody who is actually reading this.I can't beleive that I never got one review for the last chapter which makes me me think that it totally sucked so I will try and improve in this chapter.

I was just in the mood to write a Naruto fanfic was all, I know that the last chapter was rubbish but I swear I will definetly try to improve.

Plz anybody who read this story plz review as I need all the help to improve.I want to know what you guys think of the story so it won't suck so much.Anyway the characters of Naruto are in this chapter so enjoy.Thanks to anybody who read the last chapter even if you didn't review though I'd greatly be thankful if you did.

Disclaimer: I do _**not**_ own Naruto the thing I own is the plot , Aaron Kaitou, Kazaki and licease to kill. Just joking ... or am I.

"Talking"

"_Aaron's thoughts"_

"_**Kazaki's thoughts"**_

"_People other than Aaron's thoughts"_

"_**Other demon's thoughts"**_

Where they are or sub story title

**Action**

Ok, on with the fic!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In The Land Of Fire, Konoha.

**SLURP**

**GULP**

"Naruto, slow down, oyu're acting as if thats your last meal!", exclaimed Sakura, the pink headed konoichi member of team 7.

She was sat next to Naruto at Ichiraku's ramen bar eating pork ramen, although Naruto was eating it like no tomorrow.He was already on his eighteth bowl while Sakura had only just finished hers.

"Aww, Sakura-chan you of all people know that i think Ichiraku's ramen is the best there is, Dattebayo!", replied the ever smiling and trouble making Naruto in between slurps.He was hopelessly addicted to Ichiraku's ramen so much that the entire village knew.If he ever fought a ninja holding a bowl of ramen then the ninja holding the ramen would dinfinetly win, as Naruto would be to busy drowning in his own slobber to actually fight.The poor noodles in his bowl never stood a chance as he finished and made sure to not leave one.

"Finished are you Naruto?", asked the brown headed girl called Ayame who worked in the ramen bar.She reached towards the counter where his bowl lay.She turned and put the bowl in the sink and began washing it all the while wondering how the blonde could eat so much ramen and not feel remotely sick.

"Actually, Ayame-chan could i have another bowl?", asked Naruto as he placed money down on the counter to pay for his and Sakura ramen.

Sakura just starred still amazed how much Naruto had matured over the two and a half years he had been away.She was even more amazed that he paid for her ramen too, when he was younger he never paid for anybody else's ramen even when it was him who had offered to get ramen with them.

"Naruto if you keep eatting ramen like this you'll end up keeping this ramen store from going out of business", said Ayame.

Just then outside the ramen bar did two people enter.To anyone else the two were just boys but to Sakura and Naruto they were friends and teammates.

"Hey, Ugly, Naruto", said one of the two, a black haiared boy named Sai.

At that voice both Sakura and Naruto turned around on their stools to face Sai and Sasuke.Sasuke had returned to the village after Naruto defeated him and after he himself killed Orochimaru.

Sasuke's first reaction to meeting Sai was him saying,"Who the hell is this guy?"The comment was meet by a series of laughs coming from Naruto, Sakura and oddly Sai and Kakashi.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were happy to have Sasuke back and no longer consumed by his hatred for his brother who was dead and buried.

"What, did you call me Sai?" half screamed Sakura as she let out part of Inner Sakura.

"I called you Ugly, Ugly" replied Sai in a normal tone of voice.

"Your a dead man!", screamed Sakura in all her fury as she ran towards him, fist drawn back ready to strike. Naruto and Sasuke both grabbed her arms to stop her from killing Sai.Sasuke knew from experience that she could kill him with a punch, as he himself had been punched by the konoichi when he returned to the village.The only reason he was alive now was that the Hokage had brought him back to life.

"C'mon, we got a mission from the Hokage", stated Sasuke.

With that Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai ran toward the Hokage's tower.

"Hey Sasuke what is the mission for?", asked Naruto cluelessly.

"Its a retrival mission", replied Sasuke.

Tehy continued on their way silently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rockinblue1100: so did you gouys like this chapter if you did read and review. Oh and sorry to Itachi fans.

Je


	3. Mission Time

Naruto: Mission Protect The Lightening Village

Rockinblue1100: hi people I'm back with yet another chapter of Naruto:Mission Protect The Lightening Village.I'm in a great mood because I'm listening to Dragonforce-Through Fire And Flames.They are AWESOME.If you've never heard the song get on youtube or any other video are music website and listen to it.There is a great AMV for it on youtube type in the search bar

[:: - Naruto AMV - Through the Fire and Flames - [::

It is the greatest AMV I've found on the internet for the song and to SonataArctica181 who made it you are the ruler of AMVs, so I will dedicate this chapter to you are.

Another great AMV for Naruto is

Fallen Konoha

which is on youtube.It Billy Talent's fallen leaves song.

Disclaimer: I do _**not**_ own Naruto the thing I own is the plot , Aaron Kaitou, Kazaki and licease to kill. Just joking ... or am I.

"Talking"

"_Aaron's thoughts"_

"_**Kazaki's thoughts"**_

"_People other than Aaron's thoughts"_

"_**Other demon's thoughts"**_

Where they are or sub story title

**Action**

**'flashback'**

_**Before I start the next chapter I would like to thank **_**Paintback **_**for being the only one so far to review.So thank you**_** Paintback**_** your comments made me really happy and gave me even more ideas.Your also the leader of the cookie counter with 2 cookies.Here the leader board if you don't believe me.**_I only give cookie points if you give me a review.

Ok, on with the fic!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Land Of Fire, Konoha, Hokage's Tower Main Entrance

The small group of four leaf ninja proceded through the main door of the Hokage's Tower each with a different thought on their mind.

_"Man, I can't wait, I finally got a mission after two weeks of eating ramen", _thought Naruto_," all that left to say is time well spent"._ As that thought crossed his mind a loud audiable rumble was heard.

"What the was that?",asked Sai all the while looking for the place where the sound had come from. He then turned toward Naruto, who, now had one hand on his stomach and the other rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

A sudden thought crossed his mind,_"Damn it, I forgot the bowl of ramen I ordered, damn it,damn it,DAMN IT!!!!_," screamed Naruto in his mind. With anime tears in his eyes, streaming down his face while he climbed the stair to get to the Hokage's office.

"I wonder what would be so important that Tsunade-sensei would call for all of us to go on a simple rescue mission?", asked Sakura who had calmed down since her little 'incident' with Sai.

"As far as I know the mission is to retrieve a villager from the village hidden in the Land Of Thunder," stated Sasuke indifferently.

"Land Of Thunder? I don't think I heard of that place before,"said Naruto curious as to the Land Of Thunder which he had never heard about in his sixteen years of life,"do you know anything about the Land Of Thunder?"

"No, I don't," replied Sasuke while trying to recall from his memory if he knew about the Land Of Thunder.

"I know just a little about the Land Of Thunder, apperently its the place where all electrical jutsu originated from, including the chidori.It also supposed to have a jinchuuriki who has tremedous amount of power, as well as being a great shinobi, well that what I've heard when I was in ANBU ROOT".

The four shinobi had reached the Hokage's office door.Sakura reached for the door handle, turned it and walk through the door shutting it behind her in the boys faces.

Although she had calmed down considerably, she was still pretty pissed at Sai and at Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto,Sai and Sasuke sat down in the waiting area as Sakura was the only one allowed to enter the Hokage's office without permission first.

"Hey you guys remember the last time we got a mission?", asked the Kyuubi's container.

"Yeah, I've still got the bruises from it," replied Sasuke, his eyes showing the wincing that his body would not do.

**'Naruto and Sasuke were wlking thought the Hokage's towards their destination, the Hokage's office.Naruto knocked on the door, then without waiting for a reply Sasuke shoved him out of the way of the door and entered the Hokage's office.**

**Tsunade had her head down on the table,.She had a headache from her late night of sake drinking and Shizune** **was tending to people at the hospital.So Tsunade was stuck with the headache until Shizune got back as she couldn't heal herself because last time she got drunk and tried she nearly killed herself.The last time she had used a jutsu that was only supposed to be used on enemy ninja as it rendered internal organs and vains useless.**

**Tsunade looked up as the door to her office opened, she looked praying it was Shizune but instead it was Sasuke. Tsunade's vision waseffected by her drinking and headache so that when she saw Sasuke, she thought it was Orochimaru so naterally she got up ran towards him screaning death threats grabbed him and beat him to a near dead state.**

**The only thing that could be heard in Konoha was the screans of Sasuke in pain and the screams of Tsunade trying to kill him.Once Naruto heard Tsunade yelling he had bolted, tail between his legs running out of the Tower'.**

The door of the office opened to show Sakura.She walked to the waiting area.

"Ok, you guys can come in now, Tsunade-sama isn't drunk so its safe", said Sakura.The boys stood from their seats and walk toward the office.They entered the office and stood in front of Tsunade.

"Ah, now that your all here I will give you your assignment,"spoke Tsunade folding her hands and placing them under her chin and resting her elbows on the desk."Your assignment is to investigate the thing that was seen crashing from the sky in the borders of the fire country.We ahve little to no idea what the thing was but this mission is to be taken with the upmost care. I would normally send ANBU for this type of mission but I feel you might be better suited for this mission.Ok?"

Four 'Hai's sounded through out the room.

"Ok, dismissed", said Tsunade loudly.

Team seven ran ninja like out the room and tower, towards the gates of Konoha and towards the place of their mission.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rockinblue1100: Sorry to end it there put the next chpter will be the actually mission.Read and Review.

Je ne!


	4. Meet the Winged Girl

Naruto: Mission Protect The Lightening Village

Disclaimer: I do _**not**_ own Naruto the thing I own is the plot , Aaron Kaitou, Kazaki and licease to kill. Just joking ... or am I.

"Talking"

"_Aaron's thoughts"_

"_**Kazaki's thoughts"**_

"_People other than Aaron's thoughts"_

"_**Other demon's thoughts"**_

Where they are or sub story title

**Action**

**'flashback'**

**["Inner Sakura talking"**

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In The Land Of Fire, West Of Konoha.

"Man how much futher till we reach the borders, I'm hungry," exclaimed Naruto putting on his trade marked annoyed face. They had only started traveling through a forest in the West of the Land Of Fire, for thirty minutes and yet here was Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's possible next Hokage complaining that he was hungry even after eating eight, count'em, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, EIGHT BOWLS OF RAMEN!!!

"I don't see how you can still be hungry after all that ramen that you've eaten," ranted Sakura.**["Yeah, if kami made man in his own image Naruto is sad living output to religous people everywhere," chuckled Inner Sakura rudely.**

_"You shut up althought... I would have to agree with you on that one.",_thought Sakura mind talking to Inner Sakura.

**["Excuse me what was that, did you just agree with me ...dear god...THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, WOMAN AND INNERS FIRST, RUN BITCHES RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", screamed Inner Sakura.**

**Hop, hop, tap, tek.**

They were nearly out of the forest, the trees were thining and the ground was becoming more visible than a while ago when the trees were so thick that the ground was barely visible among the foliage and the braches that were below the leaf ninjas feet as they jumped from tree to tree.

"Both of you just shut the hell up and keep up," said Sasuke aggitatedly not bothering to turn his head to even indicate to whom he was addressing.

"Why don't you shut it Sasuke," said the proud blonde haired leaf ninja in return to Sasuke's statment.

"Hn", said Sasuke, which roughly translates -" to go to hell Naruto".

At The Borders Of The Land Of Fire

"Ugh, where in the hell am I?", asked the now awake form of a girl, trying to rub her blurred vision away with her hand._"Kazaki, I demand to talk to you now," _thought Aaron._** "What, what, what is it that you want, why the hell did you have to go and wake me, huh?",**_ replied Kazaki who was doing the same thing as her human container but instead of a hand she rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her claw instead._"Kazaki, where are we, all I remember was flying away from the forest we were being chased through and then everything turning black".__**"Well to tell the truth which is something I don't do very often so don't get use to it,"said Kazaki.**__"Don't worry I won't," replied Aaron rolling her eyes. __**"Anyway to tell you the truth I don't know where the hell we are, you can hear my thought at will you know, baka!," said Kazaki trying but failing to hide her amusement.**__"You know if your just going to make fun of me you can just piss off,"thought Aaron now starting to feel anger towards Kazaki. _Aaron blocked Kazaki from her mind and tied to stand but failed. She tried again and again and again, but each try ended in failure."Damn it, why can't I move, oh, now I see there's a bloody branch holding me down ," yelled Aaron in frustration,"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!".

Back With The Leaf Ninja

"Did you hear that guys?," asked Naruto his ears slightly twitching to a noise.

"Hear what?," qeustioned Sai now deciding to enter the conversation finally, after remaining quiet for near enough the entire trip so far.

"Shh, listen," said Naruto putting a finger to his lips to indicate silence and the other hand to his ear trying to hear more clearly.

The others doing the same as Naruto all except putting their fingers to their lips.

"aaaahhhhhhhh!!!". This time they all heard the sound, it was faint but clear enough to tell it belonged to something human as no animal sounded like that and from what they could tell the sound belonged to a girl.

They soon came to the place of the sound to see a girl of their age group lying on the ground a branch on top of her leg which was sitting in an odd angle.

"Hey are you ok?", Naruto asked the girl while running towards her to help pull the fallen branch from atop her leg.Sakura, Sasuke and Sai all coming to help after seeing the girl was in no way threatening.

"I think so thanks," he thanked him for helping her,"thank you guys too".

"Your welcome,"replied Sakura.

Sai only just nodded,smiling.

Sasuke 'Hn'ed.

"Do you mind me asking who you are?", asked Naruto seeing the girl not rise from the place where she sat.

"You kind of just did, I'm Kaitou Aaron, pleased to meet you, um sorry but I don't know your names," stated Aaron.

"Wow, isn't Aaron a bit of a boys names, but anyway I'm Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage of the Leaf village".

"Hi Aaron, nice to meet you ,I'm Haruno Sakura".

"Sai",said Sai.

"Uchiha Sasuke".

"Hey your a ninja but what village are you from I don't reconise the symbol", questioned Sakura.

"Oh, I'm from the Lightening village", replied Aaron rusting the ninja she had just meet with the knowledge.

She once again tried to stand and managed it .

The four leaf ninja's faces turned from happy and in some cases impassive faces to faces of pure shock.

"What, what's the matter?",asked Aaron turning her head slightly around to see what caught their line of sight,"Oh, them.My wings".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rockinblue1100: hope you enjoyed that.plz read and review.I greatly appreciate it.


	5. The Past Of A Demon,The Past Of A Child

Naruto: Mission Protect The Lightening Village

Rockinblue1100: Hi people, still no more reviews since Paintback, who I want to thank yet again being the only one who reviewed.Plz read and review.I guess nobody reviewed because I only uploaded the fourth chapter last night which was when I wrote it so, I don't hold a grudge against non-reviewers but I would be so greatful to anybody who reviewed.So once again plz read and review, thank you.

Disclaimer: I do _**not**_ own Naruto the thing I own is the plot , Aaron Kaitou, Kazaki and licease to kill. Just joking ... or am I.

"Talking"

"_Aaron's thoughts"_

"_**Kazaki's thoughts"**_

"_People other than Aaron's thoughts"_

"_**Other demon's thoughts"**_

Where they are or sub story title

**Action**

**'flashback'**

**["Inner Sakura talking"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Just Inside The Borders Of The Fire Country

"Whaa, wha-tt what you got freaking wings!!", half yelled, half exclaimed the now surprised Naruto who had taken three steps backward only to trip over a tiny rock and fall on his butt while pointing a shaky finger at wings coming from Aaron's back. Hastily he started to pull his body backward as if in fear and not shock.

"What the hell are you," asked Sasuke still shocked back not so much that he was in fear.He had a kunai hel ready to attack if necessary, his eyes turned to sharigan, the black dots which normally lay still spinning wildly.

Sakura was too far shocked to even utter a sound, if she did you would have to be the size of bedbug to hear it. Inside she was shaking terribly with fear and shock.**["Get it together,girl.She just got two big, abyss black, wings sticking out of her back...WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!I want my mommy,"cried Inner Sakura, here was the one who said the most disgusting comments crying for her mommy.**

Even the every rude Sai, held a slight look of shock and surprise but you could only see it if you looked in his eyes, if you look directly into his eyes."So your a winged girl, huh?", asked Sai now giving a small smile, an completely fake smile,"what a freak!".It apparently didn't take him long to get his rudeness back.

"Who in the hell are you calling a FREAK?!", yelled Aaron who was now angry to a certain point where her glare could have killed them, it held a deadly image like Madusa's, the only difference being was that it was a glare and not sheer ugliness.

**[A young Aaron, aged six, walked quickly towards her home, to the place that she now considered a true home to her.It was midday and children were laughing and having fun in the playground that was on the route of her home, she had walked by it everyday since she began to live in the Lightening Village, she would have loved to have joined in the playing.But that was not the case, it took her a week just to work up the corage just to go in the park.Fear was strange to her as she had never experienced it before she came to the village.Back when she lived on her own in the forest where her true father had abandoned her when she could fend for herself the last thing her father said to her was 'you deserve to die, you little FREAK!' then he walked away leaving her in a place that didn't know with no one to help her.**

**One year later she was still alive, she had come back empty handed from her fishing trip down at the stream she had found.She was starved and that was no lie.The sky had been bright when Aaron had left her small camp site which consisted of just trees,sticks and leaves fashioned like a tent, but now looking at the sky the moon was high and bright, the sky highlighted black except for the occasional white glow of a star here and there.Aaron had only just realised that she might need to go to sleep hungry, it was nothing new to her as she had been without food for days.The last day she had eaten was was last week on Tuesday, it was Saturday now.**

**As sleep began to gradually overcome her, the scent of something being cooked filled the air making Aaron become completely aware of everything around her.All the trees, the almost silent birds tweeting, every leaf that fell.In her stat of hunger, the girl could not draw chakra to will herself to search for the smell, her body was exhausted.Being a demon container did nothing to help.Aaron was stuggling to keep the demon calm, it was the first real time that the demon had tried to take control.Slower and slower still Aaron was losing the fight for her own body until she submitted to the dragon.Kazaki took control and using her own demonic chakra willed the body which **

**she now had complete control over to run toward the smell of food at the top speed of a ninja.She jumped from the ground to a tree, then from tree to tree closing in on the smell.She stopped just before the clearing that someone had set camp in to get rough view of the people to see who she would kill first and how many there were.There were tree people sitting round the source of the smell, a pot seated over a campfire bubbling away.**

**Kazaki ran, she ran so fast that she was a blur nothing but colours speeding fast toward what she had determined was the weakest of the ninja.By the time the ninja had realised that their teammate was in trouble it was too late.Kazaki had grabbed a kunai from the ninja, she had sliced his neck from one end to the other.The ninja screamed in pain only making his wound worse, to Kazaki he needed to die faster anyway screaming about it only shortened his life quicker.**

**She was distrated, two of the ninja saw it as an opportunity to strict.They ran full tilt towards her, removing two katana, one each, from their holders brandishing them for an attack.But quicker then they could both react Kazaki had grabbed hold of the katana handles so they were now in her possession.She held both of the katana, blades pointed towards the sky and with one swift motion brought them down slicing into the ninjas chest making diagonal cuts, their blood spurting out, splating on Kazaki or rather Aaron's clothes and face.Kazaki let out a horrendous laugh that only gave the ninja the fear of her bloodlust.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rockinblue1100: hope you enjoyed that chap and sorry it took so long to post it.My computer broke down because of a bloody virus.Damn it oh well its fixed now.The update may be coming slower this year because I got a job and have to study constantly for exams.God I hate exams, to boring just sitting there staring at a blank piece of paper, with teachers staring over your shoulder everytime you breathe to make sure your not cheating.Suspecting much!Anyway read and review.I greatly appreciate it! U

Ja Ne


End file.
